24fandomcom-20200223-history
Morris O'Brian
Morris O'Brian had previously worked at CTU with his wife, Chloe. The two of them were divorced and Morris left CTU, only to return during the events of Day 5 and continued to work into Day 6. Background Personal * Wife (divorced): Chloe O'Brian * Brother: Timothy O'Brian Education * Bachelor of Arts (incomplete) - Oxford University * Bachelor of Science (incomplete) - Massachusetts Institute of Technology Experience * CTU - Intelligence Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * Saks Fifth Avenue, Beverly Hills, CA - Shoe Salesman * CTU - Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Analyst, Seattle Domestic Unit * MI6 - Senior Analyst * MI6 - Junior Analyst * Freelance work in intelligence gathering Expertise * Machine Vision IV, Optimization * Systems Analysis, Line Flux Engineering * Surveillance and Field Communication, Tracking and Terabit Stream Redundancy * TRIAD Terabit * Code Designer, Mobus 1 tracking software, 60 bits per second * Construction of Praxis Communications system * Proficiency in Data Mining, Knowledge-Based Engineering, Networking and Optimization, Security Machine Vision, Computational Complexity, GPS Engineering, Systems Analysis * Operational Systems: ZY-Profile Streamed Designs, Global-Pyke and SATCOM Computing Networks Before Day 5 Morris began his career as a freelance intelligence gatherer, eventually joining MI6, where he worked as both a junior and then senior analyst. Morris then moved to the United States, where he worked for CTU as an Analyst at the Seattle domestic unit of CTU, followed by the Los Angeles domestic unit of CTU. After his divorce from Chloe O'Brian, Morris quit working in the intelligence industry, and took a job as a shoes salesman at Saks Fifth Avenue in Beverly Hills. Three years prior to Day 6, Morris quit drinking and began attending Alcoholics Anonymous meetings with the support of a sponsor, Jeannie Tyler. Day 5 When Miles Papazian erased a recording that implicated President Charles Logan in the death of President David Palmer, Jack Bauer decided to seek justice by interrogating Logan himself. When Jack asked Chloe O'Brian to gather communication equipment, she told him it wasn't her area. She brought her ex-husband Morris O'Brian into CTU. When Bill Buchanan learned that Morris was coming into CTU, Chloe told him that Morris was going to attempt to restore the recording, as what Jack was doing is an act of treason. Morris was able to gather everything Jack needed and he dropped it off at a warehouse, and was startled to see President Logan present. Jack's plan to get Logan to confess failed, as agents stormed the warehouse, but it was soon revealed it was a decoy. First Lady Martha Logan was involved in the plan and she had her husband confess to her, with Chloe afterwards playing this conversation for the Attorney General. As the crisis began to close, Bill gave Chloe a photo of her and Edgar Stiles, and Morris realized he was a close friend. He decided to comfort his ex-wife by taking her on a break to talk. After Day 5 Due to his help during the end of Day 5, Special Agent in Charge Bill Buchanan decided to bring back Morris on a full-time basis as an analyst at CTU Los Angeles. After comforting Chloe, who had trouble getting over the death of Edgar Stiles (her best friend in CTU), Morris began to develop feelings for her again. However, Chloe had a small fling with another CTU agent, Milo Pressman. In the end Chloe chose Morris, but he held a grudge against Milo. Day 6 find startling information.]] As Day 6 began, Morris learned from Chloe that terrorist Abu Fayed was willing to give up Hamri Al-Assad, who was responsible for several attacks that stuck America during the past 11 weeks, in exchange for $25 million and Jack Bauer. Morris tried to comfort Chloe, who was very close to Jack. When Morris gained access to a non-government satellite, he and Chloe watched Fayed and his men torture Jack. Fayed spotted the satellite and threatened to call off the deal if the satellite wasn't re-positioned. When Bill Buchanan and Nadia Yassir learned what Morris and Chloe did, they threatened to take their jobs, but they couldn't afford it and the situation was able to be fixed. Chloe became horrified, as she soon realized Jack may be dead. Eventually Jack called CTU to inform them that Fayed was responsible for the attacks, and Assad was innocent. President Wayne Palmer refused to call off the strike. Chloe soon discovered satellite footage of Jack and Assad escaping, and when Fayed began negotiating with the president, everybody realized Jack was right all along. A few hours later, a Suitcase Nuclear Device is set off in Valencia, Los Angeles. When Morris and Milo's constant feuding became a problem, Chloe took Morris aside and told him that she chose him over Milo, and he mattered to her more. She told him to stop his childish behavior, or she may end up leaving him. When Assad gave the name Dmitri Gredenko to CTU, Chloe and Milo discovered that Gredenko had recent contact with Phillip Bauer, Jack's father. They passed this information off to Bill, who passed it to Jack, who decided to follow up on this lead himself. Later, Morris was given the task of identifying the engineer that Darren McCarthy intented to send Abu Fayed, but once he learned that his younger brother Timothy had been taken to the hospital as a result of the nuclear fallout, he tried to leave, but Milo and Chloe managed to convince him to stay until he finished his job. After identifying the engineer, Morris immediately left CTU and told Chloe that the face of the engineer would show up in a matter of seconds. When Chloe discovered that Morris was the engineer, she called him and patched Jack through. Jack told Morris to turn around, as McCarthy had doctored the hospital report, and Timothy was fine. While attempting to turn around, McCarthy got out of his car and shot at Morris' windshield. McCarthy threatened to shot Morris if he didn't get out of the car. After shoving Morris into his car, McCarthy's girlfriend Rita drove off. Morris tried to talk his way out of the situation, tell McCarthy that CTU knew everything about him. Morris then told Rita about McCarthy's involvement with Fayed and the suitcase nukes, information she hadn't obtained. After switching cars, Rita shot McCarthy and pushed him out of the car window. Believing that Rita was helping him, Morris was shocked when he learned the only reason Rita killed McCarthy was so she can have the $7 million to herself. Rita delivered Morris to 4332 Florence Avenue, where Fayed was waiting. He had his men tortured Morris until he agreed to engineer a device that would arm the nukes. When Fayed began to use a driller for torture, Morris reluctantly agreed to arm the bombs. After building the device, Fayed armed the nukes and ordered his men to kill Morris. Jack and CTU field agents then stormed the apartment and killed all the hostiles. Morris told Jack that Fayed would be able to arm the bombs anytime he wants. Morris was brought back to CTU and put in medical. He had a hard time getting over his torture from Fayed, and Chloe consoled him. She needed help in tactical for Jack, and Morris insisted she could do it herself. Though she sympathized for Morris, she told him to stop being selfish, stop blaming himself for giving into Fayed's demands, and she then slapped him. Morris decided to return back to work, which is what Chloe thought would be best for Morris. When CTU learns the location of Dmitri Gredenko's home, Nadia tells Chloe that she and Morris would handle tactical for Agent Turner and his TAC team. Morris insisted on going for a walk and he asks Chloe to cover for him. Morris ended up going to a convenience store to buy whiskey. He drinks from it, but he spat it out immediately afterwards. After returning to work, Chloe got an excuse to have a moment of privacy with Morris. She claimed that she can smell the alcohol, but Morris insisted that he spat it out after drinking. Chloe believed him and told him if there was another screw-up, she would tell Buchanan about it. It was then revealed that Morris was an alcoholic and had been sober for three years. When Morris began to lag in work, Nadia suggested that he should no longer be working. When Bill told Morris to give his workload over to Chloe, Morris insisted that he was able to do his job and could handle it. Buchanan agreed, though Nadia protested against his order. When Morris was going to the bathroom, Chloe barged in and claimed he lied to her. She told him that she spoke to his sponsor Jeannie and she hadn't seen him in three years. Morris told her that he had a different sponsor and Chloe may have been too obsessed over his drinking problems. After the assassination attempt on President Palmer was announced, Morris focused on relaying chatter from the Russian consulate. He told discovered Intel that indicated that the Russian guards captured an American agent. After Buchanan learned about this, he organized for a special operations team to storm into the consulate and rescue Bauer. He also wanted Consul Markov taken at force, as he was the only one who knew where Gredenko was. grabs Morris by the throat.]] Shortly after 6pm, Morris got a call from Jack and learned that Jack knew Gredenko's location. When the connection was lost, Morris informed Milo and Chloe about the call. Buchanan decided that it was a primary objective to rescue Bauer from the consulate, and he had this information deliver to the new Director of Field Operations, Mike Doyle. When Doyle later gave Morris an order, Morris refused and gave a sarcastic remark. Doyle grabbed Morris by the throat and gave a speech on his authority to everybody in CTU. Milo later confronted Doyle about not touching his people, and asked if Morris was all right. After Jack was recovered from the consulate, CTU learned that Gredenko was in the Shadow Valley and was preparing to launch drones. Morris accessed satellite surveillance and learned that Gredenko and Fayed launched a drone before escaping from the valley. Morris was tracking the drone, while General Walsh was sending out F-16s. Morris somehow lost the drones and it was unknown what the drones target was. When Milo noticed change in Morris' behavior, he was worried that Morris might be drinking and he didn't want him to crash. Milo asked Chloe to check Morris' breath, and Chloe went up to Morris and kissed him. When Morris asked what the kiss was for, Chloe told him she needed to check his breath and she went back to her station. Afterwards, it was revealed that Nadia's system was relaying CTU's satellite to the drone pilot. Buchanan had Morris do a back trace and Morris was able to find a location on the drone pilot. It was confirmed that the drones target was San Francisco and once the drone reached its target, it would automatically detonate. Jack managed to crash land the drone in an industrial park, but the suitcase nuke was damaged in the landing. Radioactive poisoning was released, but the casualty estimate was minimum. When Doyle came into hand with evidence that proved Nadia was innocent and her system was breached, he turned it over to Morris. When Milo learned about the evidence from Connell Johnson, he was convinced Doyle destroyed it in order to avoid being sued by Nadia. It was revealed that Doyle handed it over to Morris, in order to validate that the evidence was reliable. Doyle had Morris submit the evidence to Buchanan, and Nadia was cleared. Memorable quotes *'Chloe O'Brian:' Can you do it without talking? *'Morris O'Brian:' I could, but it'd be a terrible waste of my charm. *'Chloe O'Brian:' Morris, what are you doing? *'Morris O'Brian:' Just making your people more efficient. *'Chloe O'Brian:' I noticed you picked the most attractive one. *'Morris O'Brian:' Wrong, you're the most attractive one. *'Chloe O'Brian:' You know this is a really good opportunity for you. Why don't you surprise me and not totally screw it up. *'Morris O'Brian:' Okay, I'm going to pretend this is going to require all my focus and attention even though we both know I can do it in my sleep. *'Morris O'Brian:' You can't expect me to keep working while my little brother is dying in a hospital. *'Morris O'Brian:' Not bloody likely, mate. *'Morris O'Brian:' I just armed three suitcase nukes! Chloe comes over to Morris and starts kissing him. *'Morris O'Brian:' What are you doing? *'Chloe O'Brian:' Checking your breath. Morris and Milo exchange nods to say that Milo ordered the "breath test". *'Morris O'Brian:' I love this place. *'Morris O'Brian': ...and Nadia is definitely innocent. Appearances Day 5 Day 6 Obrian, Morris Obrian, Morris Obrian, Morris Obrian, Morris Obrian, Morris